


Superlative Artificial Tetrapodal Operator (SATO)

by seriousam



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousam/pseuds/seriousam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation in Tokyo, Bolin accidentally gets Korra a robot girlfriend. Her name is Asami and Korra is in so much trouble. Four-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first offering to AO3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everybody, I'm trying something new this time and writing a Choose your own adventure story. Do check out my blog at infinitejukebox.wordpress.com/ !

Korra sat on the park bench and sighed.

She liked Bolin. She liked Opal. The only problem was that hanging out with them made her perpetually feel like she was interrupting something. They had welcomed her presence, of course, but they were nice people.

Her eyes settle on the massive stone structure in front of her. Just one week here, and she absolutely adored Tokyo. She couldn’t speak any Japanese, couldn’t read Japanese, but it was all fine. Korra loved the thrill of the unknown. It would have been even better if she had someone to enjoy it with though. Maybe if Mako…Korra shook her head. What was she saying -- there was no way she was stepping back into that hellhole of a relationship. It was kind of Mako’s fault that she was here all alone though. It wasn’t bad, it was just less than ideal for her. She’d always imagined making this trip with someone by her side.

Korra sighed and looked at her watch. Perhaps she should head back. Bolin would be wondering where she had gotten to. They still had places to be.

“Here, look at this!” Bolin said, grabbing her arm. They were at a robot tech convention, where Bill Gates hopefuls came to show off their precious inventions. There were robots that gave hugs, robots that fetched you beer, robots that could jump hundreds of times its height with a small mounted camera. That one was ostensibly for the military. Or for perverts, Korra thought. She wasn’t that into tech, but she did need some new creative sparks for her contribution to the upcoming exhibition back home. And this seemed like a good place to start. Everywhere, the sales people were demonstrating the abilities of their product, exhorting its capabilities to the would-be buyers. It was a complete surprise to find a small island of calm in the sea of people. 

Bolin was staring at a small booth where a short man was seated reading a newspaper. He looked as though he couldn’t be bothered with the both of them. The sign above the booth said ‘MAIL-ORDER GIRLFRIENDS’. Wait what? Korra took a closer look at the poster in English pasted on the wall. 

“They claim they have an AI good enough mimic a girlfriend to tend to your every need. Or boyfriends actually,” Bolin said. “Tsk, sexist sign. Oooh, look at their builds. What are those digits! 35-27-25?” Bolin frowned. 

“Aren’t you…not supposed to be into this stuff? You have a girlfriend.” 

“Yes, but just because you have a Mac doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate the professionalism and boring design that is the Windows,” Bolin said airily. Korra forgave him. He had just gotten his MacBook Air two weeks ago. 

“Hello? Sir? How does this work?” Bolin asked the man. It was pretty pointless, because the man began speaking in rapid-fire Japanese. Bolin ‘hmmed’ and ‘yeah’ and nodded as though he understood. At the end of it all, the man shoved a flyer into Bolin’s hand. Bolin bowed and thanked the man. 

“So, what did he say?” Korra asked. “I dunno,” Bolin shrugged. “Ooo look! Flying penguins!”

* * *

 

Korra toppled onto a chair. She groaned and stretched her back. Bolin burst through the door after her. “Opal! I bought supper!” He brandished a box of cold sushi. Curse him and his boundless energy. They had gotten dinner together after the exhibition had worn Korra down. Bolin was still going strong despite losing a wrestling match to a robot arm. Opal ran to hug him, squealing loudly. The floor behind them was piled with bags. Curse them and their boundless energy. Korra flopped onto her bed. The three of them had shelled out a little more for a private room in the hostel. 

“C’mon, Korra, get up. We’re thinking of going out to hit some bars.” Bolin said as he stuffed his mouth with sushi. 

Korra covered her eyes and waved. “Go on, go on without me,” Korra said. 

Bolin pouted. “It won’t be half as fun without you!” 

Korra mumbled and shook her head. Opal took pity on her. She grabbed Bolin’s arm. “Okay, Korra rest up! We have a full day tomorrow!” She pushed Bolin out of the door. “The rest of the sushi is yours!” 

Since when did she get so old? She looked at her watch. It wasn’t even midnight and she was prepared to sleep. Korra huffed. She resolved to stay up at least to midnight. She stretched out on her bed. Just a short lie-down, and then she would wake up and check her email. Or watch some videos of cute cats. Or maybe she would finish the rest of the sushi. Korra yawned and her breathing evened out. 

Dimly, she resurfaced to a loud ruckus. “No, don’t!” Opal was saying. 

“I…am going to do it,” Bolin declared loudly. “She needs a bit of…excitement!” 

“Not that sort of excitement!” Opal sounded mildly horrified. 

“Darling, I’m her best friend. I know what she needs!” 

Opal sighed and froze. “I think she’s awake.” 

There was a short pause. Bolin tiptoed over to the bed. “Nah, Korra, go to sleep,” Bolin cooed. Korra wanted to reach over and smack him for talking to her like that, but she couldn’t be bothered. She turned and fell back into a dreamless sleep. 

There was a loud knock on the door. Korra woke up groggily and clutched the blanket tightly, waiting for someone else to settle that problem. The rapping sound came again. She looked around. Bolin and Opal were sprawled on their beds, still fast asleep. Looks like it would be her. She dragged herself out of bed, undid the lock and opened the door. 

Her jaw dropped. A gorgeous woman stood outside the door. She was taller than Korra, her jet black hair cascading down her back. Sparkling emerald eyes gazed into Korra’s and she smiled slightly. She flipped her hair back. “Hello.” Her voice was melodious and smooth. It sent shivers down Korra’s spine. Abruptly, Korra become aware of the fact that a) she was staring and b)she was in a polar bear print sweats and tank top. She shrank behind the shield of her door. 

“Oh uh. Morning. Good. Yeah, hello.” Korra coughed.  She decided the only to be functional was to look away from the woman’s face. Her gaze dropped, and then shot back up. She blushed furiously. No, that’s not any better. “Who are you looking for?” 

“I’m looking for Korra? I was informed that this was the address to report to.” 

Korra opened the door wider. “What’s this about?” 

“Oh, I’m the bot you ordered? From Future Industries. I’m a SATO, Superlative Artificial Tetrapodal Operator. Prototype A” She bowed to Korra. Korra bowed clumsily back. “But you can call me Asami.” 

“Who’s a what now? No offence, but I didn’t order anything," Korra said confused. "Did you just say bot?"

"Hang on,” the woman opened her palm and wrenched it open. Korra almost screamed. There was a smooth compartment in the hollow of her hand. Asami retrieved a piece of paper and unfolded it, swinging shut the lid with a metallic click. 

“You’re a robot?” Korra whispered. 

“Like I said, I’m a SATO. Here’s a copy of the receipt.” Printed on the top was their address, her name, and the last four digits of a credit card number for the deposit. She squinted. Korra recognized those digits. 

“Bolin?!” 

* * *

The three of them sat awkwardly on their beds staring at Asami. Korra was uncomfortably aware of Asami seated just a half a metre from her. She fidgeted. 

“I may be wrong, but isn’t it rude to stare?” Asami said. In a flash, they averted their gaze. 

“I haven’t even gotten your names. I’m Asami. You must be…” 

“Opal,” Opal said. “This is Bolin.” Bolin was too busy staring at Asami to respond. She just seemed so human. 

“And you’re Korra.” The way Asami said her name just made it roll of her tongue. Korra tried to control her shiver. Bolin’s computer sat on the bedside table between them. Korra scrolled through it. 

“So you decided to fill out that twenty page application form on my behalf?” Korra asked. 

Bolin rubbed his neck. “Wasn’t that difficult. They had it in English.” 

“How do you even know this stuff?” 

“Childhood best friend, remember?” 

Korra read the form carefully.  “Appearance, interests, sexual…Bolin, how did you even know that?” She turned red and pushed the computer away from her. It almost landed on the floor. Beside her, Asami stifled a laugh. 

“I may have once accidentally read your diary.” Bolin said sheepishly. Opal shook her head slowly. This was just the trainwreck she had tried to prevent. “I was just trying to help! Look,” he looked at Asami. “Um, sorry do you mind stepping outside? Private conversation.” 

Asami laughed. “No, I’ll just wait outside.” She exited the room.  Korra raised her eyebrows. 

“Okay, I know she’s a robot. Is it weird that I don’t want to hurt her feelings?” Bolin said.

“No, it’s not. What were you thinking?!” Korra asked. “Well, I didn’t actually think it would really appear! I thought it would be like a pet robot dog or something! The webpage was weirdly vague.”

“Why would buying a pet dog require a twenty page application form?!” 

“I don’t know!” Bolin threw his hands into the air. “We were tipsy! Look, Future Industries is an established brand, and the SATO robots have a three day trial period. We’re only going to be here for another three days. Just have fun with the bot for three days, and then we’ll return her. It. We’ll return it.” Bolin shivered. “Even saying that sentence makes me feel weird.” Korra glared at the both of them. “I’m sorry?” Bolin tried. 

There was silence, then Opal burst into a fit of giggles, rolling on the bed. “This is too funny! But you gotta admit she’s hot.” 

Korra spluttered. “No, I’m not into robots! That’s creepy!” 

Opal laughed. “That’s not what your eyes say. But anyway, it doesn’t have to be anything. The webpage here says SATO bots were designed to be friendly companions. Might be fun to make a robot friend?” 

Korra huffed. “Okay, she stays. But you guys totally owe me dinner.”

“As if you wanted her to go,” Opal said teasingly. Korra opened the door. Asami was leaning against the window, looking at the cars drive past in the street below. “Asami?” She turned, giving Korra that perfect 45 degree view angle of her profile that so many of her friends tried so hard to perfect in photos. With the sunlight coming from the back, she looked angelic and part of Korra just melted. 

“Yeah?” 

Korra sighed and pinched herself discreetly. “Come on in. We’re discussing what to do today.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird. This was weird.

They were walking side-by-side into the streets of Akihabara, throbbing heart of anime and manga. She could feel the warmth emanating from the bot like a real human. Asami looked around in child-like wonder, and once in a while, she flashed Korra a small smile.

The smiles made her insides jump. Kora pushed the feeling away, deciding instead to browse the closest shelf of books. There were so many titles she didn’t recognize. She strolled down the aisles of figurines and manga. “I’m going to head over there,” she told Bolin. Asami followed her to a row of gaudy pink books. She picked up a random book and flipped it open. Her face turned crimson and she dropped the book. Too bad things couldn’t be unseen.

Asami caught it, looked at the pictures and blushed. She snapped it shut. “Uh, you want this back?”

Korra shook her head. “So, tell me about yourself,” Korra said curiously.

“I’m twenty-two, currently an Engineering major, probably entering post-grad soon. You?”

“Oh, I’m an Art major,” Korra said, biting her lip.

“Ooo what kind of art do you do?” Asami asked brightly. “I love it, though I’m absolutely rubbish at all kinds of art.” Korra self-consciously explained about her latest project. Asami listened intently, drinking in every detail. She asked all the right questions. Korra ended up telling her about a nude model drawing session that had gone wrong because of some superglue and a pair of very, very sharp scissors. She hadn’t even intended to tell that story, because she was the main culprit and if anyone found that out, she would be in big, big trouble. Somehow Asami had just teased it out of her. Should talking to anyone be that easy? It wasn’t so easy even with Mako. He was always right, and she was always wrong.

“How long will you be in Japan?”

“I fly out the day after tomorrow. Then I’ve got projects to clear, family to visit, that sort of stuff.” Korra tried to rationalize if it was weird talking to a robot about her life.

“Oh.” Asami looked genuinely disappointed. It’s just the program, Korra reminded herself, it’s just the program.

“So, what’s good to eat around here? I’m starving,” Korra said.

“I don’t actually need to eat,” Asami replied. “But since you asked, there’s a good place down the road.” Asami pointed.

“I’ll get them,” Korra said. Bolin and Opal were engrossed over yet another disagreement over the best anime ever. Korra had long ago decided that she didn’t care.

“Why don’t we just ditch them?” Asami asked. She grinned at Korra, mischief dancing in her eyes. “I’ll text Bolin our whereabouts later on.” Korra glanced at Bolin and Opal who were now busy making up and apologising and looked back at the beautiful oddity in front of her. She chewed her lip. Bolin was right. It was only three days. Why not have some fun?

“Alright. Let’s go.”

* * *

Lunch was at a small restaurant in the middle of a back lane. Korra wouldn’t ever be able to find it again. She couldn’t read the menu, so Asami ordered for the both of them.

“How do you even know what I want?” Korra asked.

Asami tapped her temple. “Oh right.” Bolin so owed her one. Their food came quickly, just one bowl of purplish-brown soba with a bamboo tray of assorted tempura. There was a small jug of piping hot sauce and a raw egg laid by the side. Korra glanced from side to side.

“How do I begin eating this?” she whispered.

“Have you never had soba?” Asami asked.

“No, never.” So she kind of enjoyed sticking to food she knew and loved, but was that really so bad? Korra could name the cut of the steak blindfolded, but give her noodles, and she was completely lost. Asami looked at her, horrified. 

“What _have_ you been eating in Japan?”  


“Rice bento sets, mostly. And a lot, a lot of ramen.”

Asami poured the sauce into an empty bowl, and then cracked the raw egg into it, stirring it around. “That green lump there? That’s a seaweed puree. You eat it first. It’s an appetizer, cleanses the palate.” Korra picked the lump up with her dubious chopsticks skills and examined it. She’d always seen people eating it with their sushi, but she never knew what it was. She stuffed the whole thing into her mouth.

The rush of spice flared into her mouth, and right up her nose. Her tongue was burning. Korra choked, spluttered and coughed whatever was left out onto her napkin. That didn’t stop the pain. She drank her tea. The hot tea only made things worse. Korra pinched her nose and let her head fall back, gulping in the fresh air in loud, heavy breaths. She became aware of conversations stopping all around her. Across the table, Asami was laughing mercilessly.

“That’s not seaweed puree, is it?”

“No, it’s not.” Korra glared at her.

“It was funny. Come on, admit it. I had you there.” Korra made no reply and dug into her noodles.

“Aww, don’t be sad. Happened to me the first time my dad tricked me into eating it too,” Asami said. “I kicked him in the shin and vowed never to eat it again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I was six.” Asami smiled at her and Korra couldn’t stay angry, despite knowing that it was a completely made up story about two people who didn’t exist in a past that was about as real as Santa. “So,” Asami leaned her chin on her slender hands. “Tell me about Mako.”

“How’d you know about him?” Korra asked, eyebrow arched.

“Bolin mentioned him in the application form. He did leave that section mostly blank though,” Asami said. Oh right. Korra wondered how much Asami really knew, and then wondered if that should even matter to her.

“Mako is Bolin’s brother,” Korra said. “We dated for about three months.”

“Bad break?” Asami asked.

“Yeah,” Korra’s shoulders sagged. “We fought. A lot. I feel quite sorry for Bolin though. He was stuck in the middle of the whole thing. He’s a good friend. He even asked me along for this trip because he thought I needed help getting over Mako.”

“Do you?” Korra looked at Asami, with her warm manner and just-right answers. “No, I don’t think so.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Asami asked. Korra shrugged.

“I don’t know. You’re the one who knows this stuff. Show me around!”

“Where have you been?” Korra began listing the places she’d gone. Asami nodded as each item was named. “I’ve got a plan,” Asami said. “But it has to be a complete surprise.”

Korra squinted at her suspiciously. “This isn’t a ploy to get me alone, is it? Are you a serial killer?”

“Cross my heart,” Asami said solemnly. “I’ll make you fall in love.”

“That’s going to be hard,” Korra said, and corrected herself hastily. “I mean, it’s not you! You’re pretty! Prettily designed, that is. I’m just not ready for anything else.”

“Not with me, silly,” Asami laughed her light, lilting laugh. “With this place. With Tokyo.”

* * *

 

“This is Asakusa.” The huge Japanese gate stood in front of them with its oversized lantern. Visitors swarmed all around the place, and down the street to the temple.

“Wow.” She’d lived in New York, but she had grown up in suburban Alaska. So many people in such a small place still amazed and alarmed her all at once. They strolled around the site, trying every delicacy that called out to her. That was basically everything on sale. After she was done stuffing her face, Asami whisked her away for a long walk in the city’s centre. Mostly, they kept away from the main streets, sticking to smaller lanes and back alleys. They passed children playing futsal in a small court and older people hurrying to and fro from their jobs. They rounded a corner, and found a large temple sitting right in the middle of the city. This city seemed to be full of them. Which was a little odd, in the middle of all the skyscrapers. Not unwelcomed, but odd.

There hadn’t been a single dull moment today. Walking about town with Asami had simply been magical. Asami had a razor sharp wit, but such a warm and welcoming smile. Like a Venus Flytrap, Korra decided. Lured Korra in with her smile and struck without warning with her words. Together with that laugh, and her gentleness, as she coaxed Korra into showing her everything her heart had to offer. Korra couldn’t have asked for more. They had dinner and strolled back by the river. Behind them, the skyline was illuminated in the dark night sky.

Asami turned to regard it. “All cities look the same,” she said.

“Not really,” Korra shrugged. "I can tell you New York looks very different from this."

“It’s the meaning you give to them that makes them different. Without its people, a city is lifeless. It’s who’s in it, who you’re with, who you’re going home to, that makes it different.”

“That’s deep. For a robot,” Korra said.

Asami huffed. “But I’m a very high functioning robot! Top of my AI class, I’ll have you know.” Korra laughed.

Before she knew it, they were back in their room. Bolin and Opal were still nowhere to be seen. Korra moved to lie down but Asami grabbed her arm and single-handedly pulled her upright without any effort at all. If she didn’t believe it at first, she now had definitive proof Asami was a robot. No way that frame was able to support all her weight. Especially not after dinner.

“No lying down?” Korra guessed.

“Go change,” Asami said.

“Change?” Korra asked dumbly. She blinked. Asami had changed. She was in an off-shoulder red top paired with a tight black skirt and, thankfully, flats. Her hair was down and her eyeshadow several shades darker.

“We’re going out,” Asami purred.

* * *

Asami brought her downtown, right into the city she had just been talking about. By day, it looked a professional and a little sleepy. By night, the city came alive. People thronged the streets, the neon signs glared in every direction. A huddle of businessmen walked past, laughing boisterously as they headed out for drinks. Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel it. She could feel the heartbeat of the city throbbing and moving all around her.

“Come on!” Asami pulled her by the hand down the street. Korra blushed. Their hands fit like the pieces of a jigsaw. Korra mentally slapped herself. Of course it did. Asami had been built that way. Her hand felt nice and warm, though if Korra concentrated, she could feel something distinctly different from a human hand. Still, it was a good enough imitation and Korra clasped her own hand firmly over Asami’s. She was steering them towards a pair of doors. There was a short line of people outside. They took their place in the line, and soon enough, they were in.

“Crowded, isn’t it?” Korra’s eyes roved the dancers illuminated in the strobe lights.

Asami laughed. “Still not as crowded as the trains sometimes.” She had gotten them a small table away from the dance floor. “Sit here. I’ll be back.”

She returned with a glass of whisky and six shots lined up in front of them. Ah, she knew every single one of Korra’s weak spots.

“I’ll race you,” she grinned.

“That’s not fair! You can’t get drunk!” Korra said.

Asami shrugged. “Technically can’t, but I do have a very good ‘tipsy’ setting.”

Korra downed the first shot. “Don’t worry,” said Asami. “It’s actually in my contract that I have to see you home in an event of any unforeseen circumstances where you are rendered unconscious.” Korra drank the second. Asami beat her to the third. She drank alcohol like it was water. Asami laughed. It was wild and free. Korra would take a hundred shots just to hear it again.

“I won!”

“Nobody’s surprised,” Korra said.

“Changing to tipsy setting!” Asami announced loudly. Korra felt the beat was pulsing through her body. Hell, she was almost vibrating on spot. She looked briefly to the bar, and when she turned back, Asami was nowhere to be seen. Korra looked around frantically. Technically nothing too bad could happen to her. Anybody who tried to take her home against her will was going to be in for a big surprise. Still, Asami made her feel protective. Korra stood and almost left the table.

There. At the edge of the mass of bodies on the dance floor, Asami was dancing, swaying her hips to the beat. Her eyes were closed, head tilted back in sheer bliss. Her hands were floating, waving, roving over her own body. Korra’s breath caught. She tried to remember it was just a bunch of frequencies being translated into some moving gears. Can robots even ever really dance? Then, Asami opened her eyes. Her ruby lips curved upwards and she smiled. Korra drained her drink in one long gulp. Her perfect girl was right in front of her. No, Korra shook her head. Asami was a girl designed to be perfect for her. Her perfect girl didn’t really exist. Korra sunk down and rested her head on the table.

The universe was really screwing with her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Korra!”

She jerked awake. “Huh?”

“We’re almost there!” Asami said, shaking her arm. When Asami had suggested meeting at 7am in the morning, the answer had been a flat out no. This was the compromise. 9am in the morning, and they were on the train. Bolin and Opal weren’t faring much better. The three of them were sprawled over the seats. Bolin’s snoring rumbled through the whole carriage.

The city was nowhere to be seen. Instead, they were rumbling into a hilly looking country-side with short white buildings. Asami had suggested a day trip out of Tokyo, but Korra didn’t know what to expect.

“Where did you say we were going again?” Korra asked.

“Kamakura,” Asami replied, watching the greenery flashed past outside. It matches her eyes, Korra thought instinctively. “There are a couple of sights here, but that’s not really what we’re here for. Annnddd…here’s our stop!” The train was beginning to slow down.

“Hey Opal!” Korra reached over and quickly shook her awake. “Bolin!” She straight up slapped him in the cheek. There was no response.

“Bolin?” Opal seized him by the shoulders. No effect.

“It’s not working,” Korra said. She watched as they drew level with the platform.

“Stand back,” Asami ordered.

“What are you doing?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” she placed her hand on Bolin’s shoulder. His whole body jerked and he leapt instantly to his feet. Korra swore she could feel the electricity zapping in the air.

“WOAH! WHAT ON EARTH!” Opal caught him by the arm and pulled him out onto the platform. “Was that really necessary? My hair!” He tried to flatten his standing fringe.

“Sorry,” Asami shrugged. “Desperate measures. Welcome to Kamakura!”

The seaside town was charming. On top of that, the weather decided to cooperate with them. The sun pounded down on the pavement, occasionally obscured by white, fluffy clouds. It was neither too hot nor too cold. Or as Goldilocks put it, it was just right.

They followed closely behind Asami as she led them around the sights and shops of Kamakura. She was Tripadvisor in human form.

“So, what’s next?” Korra said, catching up to their guide. Bolin was busy plastering sunblock all over himself.

“The beach,” Asami said.

Korra’s eyes narrowed. “Wait. Aren’t you…you know?”

Asami arched an eyebrow. They tramped onto the soft sand past the dozens of sunbathers and sandcastle builders. “I know?”

“You know. You’re electronic. That’s saltwater. Electronics and saltwater…” Korra trailed off.

“Well. I am a SATO. It means I’m the best at what I do.” In a flash, Asami was in a long shirt with no pants. Korra couldn’t stop her eyes for travelling south. Her legs seemed to go on forever. Korra’s mouth was suddenly dry. “At this moment, it happens to be swimming and sunbathing. Future Industries is nothing, if not thorough.” She looked back up. Asami flipped her hair and winked.

Korra followed her like a lost puppy.

They found an empty spot and laid out their towels. Asami stretched out on the sand. “I’m going to hit the waves. Interested?”

Asami shook her head. “I’m going to get my tan on.” She stripped off her shirt. That soft creamy skin, disappearing into a modest black top, was just so tantalizingly close. Korra swallowed hard. She could spend all day fawning over those. With her hands, her tongue… Korra whipped her head away to stop staring. She would never get any swimming done at this rate.

“Ooookay.” Korra got Opal, and together they went to enjoy the cool water. When Korra returned, Asami was precisely the shade of tan she wanted to be. The whole thing was ridiculous. Korra collapsed on the mat next to her. She eyed a group of youngsters nearby.

“Would be really nice to have a cold drink, you know? Like an iced coffee,” Korra said.

“Yeah it would,” Asami said. She was busy building a tiny sandcastle on the beach next to her. “I love coffee.”

Korra helped her dig a shallow moat. “What’s your favourite?”

There was a pause. Korra looked up. Asami’s gaze was unfocused, staring into the distance. “Error.” The voice sounded nothing like Asami’s velvety tone. “Error 404." There was a pause. Korra feared that she broke Asami. "Reboot.” Asami blinked. “How about a drink then?”  She grinned at Korra. She stood up, dusting her knees and holding out a hand for Korra. Korra grasped it uncertainly. Beneath the creamy skin, she felt the strange shifting of unfamiliar gears. Asami, she reminded herself, was a shell of everything she wanted. She was a tangible mirage of a strange fantasy Korra never knew she had.

“Is something wrong?” Asami asked, concerned. Korra sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Bolin looked at his arms in dismay. “I can’t believe I’m the only one burnt,” he grumbled. His skin was red as a cooked lobster. He jumped on the spot and tilted his head. “And water in my ears, and sand in my pants.” He sighed in defeat. “I hate the beach.”

“Aww, poor boy,” Opal cooed, taking his arm. Bolin winced.

“Well, at least you gave it your best shot,” Korra said. “Are we going back now?” Her wet hair dripped a little water onto her shirt. It had been such a long time since she had fun on a beach.

“Just a moment,” Asami said, standing still. There was a slight hissing noise as vents opened and sand poured out.

“Ewww,” Bolin said.

“Bet you wish you had that function,” Asami teased. “But today is not over yet.”

They followed the crowd onto road by the bay. “Here,” Asami found a spot for them.

“What are we looking for?” Korra asked. There was a loud buzz in the crowd. Everyone was primed for something.

“Just wait, it’s starting soon.” There was a loud crack and a whistle. The crowd cheered and clapped. The firecracker flew into the sky, exploding into a ball of golden drops. “All over Japan, in summer.” Asami said. “It’s a half-hour long performance.” She opened her bag, pulling out bags of crisps. “Enjoy the show,” she beamed at Korra, her smile illuminated by the patterns of green and red across the sky. Korra gave her a half-grin. Asami was everything but nothing. She could hold her and feel her, but she could never have her. Her brain was still trying to work that out. She didn’t know if she was better or for worse after knowing Asami.

It was flawlessly timed and executed. Each burst of colour melding, complementing and fading away, building to a fervent climax of colours. Korra could hardly tear her eyes away. Then, completely out of sync with the symphony in the sky, there was a loud clap of thunder.

“It’s going to rain!” Korra shouted.

“I’m waterproof!” Asami replied. “And so are you!” Korra wiped her bangs away as the drops of rain began to fall.

“Maybe we should find some shelter,” Korra said.

“No wait, you’re missing it!” Asami tugged on her arm. “You’re on holiday! Who cares about the rain? Look!” The cracks of fireworks were coming faster and faster, as they pulled out all the stops for the grand finale. The staccato of the exploding fireworks rang through her ears.

Asami might not be real, but she was right. Korra was young and free, away from her work, away from Mako, away from all of her troubles. She was alive right now and right here. She was halfway around the world, for goodness sakes! What was a little bit of rain to her? So what if she could never have Asami? What use was regret and yearning to her?

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right!” Korra laughed as she tilted her face to the heavens, revelling in the cool drops of water on her face and the sight of rainbow kaleidoscope in the sky.

* * *

 

“Come on, Korra, we have to go.”

It was their final morning. Korra sat resolutely on their doorstep. Asami hadn’t come yet. She’d promised she would meet them here at the hostel to send them off. The trial would end then. Bolin stood around, trying hard not to seem impatient.

“She said she would be here.”

“Okay, two more minutes!” Korra really couldn’t blame him. She knew they were cutting it a little close when even Bolin was anxious. Opal already had their bags lined neatly against the wall. Two minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Asami. What if something had happened to her? Korra laughed a little. That was just a bit impossible. Here she was, fretting over a robot. Neither Bolin nor Opal asked too many questions. The situation was just a little too weird.

“Okay, Bolin let’s go.”

Bolin slung a sympathetic arm around her shoulders. “At least you had some fun, didn’t you? The trial period’s over anyway. They probably recalled her early to save electricity and time. Hey, why don’t I buy you some cheer-me-up sushi?”

Korra pushed her cart listlessly into the airport, the empty sushi box balanced in one hand.

“Hey!” She spun around so fast she dropped the box. There was a wave of black hair. The girl sprinted past and into the arms of a stocky man standing ten feet away. Korra picked up her trash. It looked like Asami was a no-show. Opal and Bolin were keeping a careful two feet away from her and her disappointment after she shrugged off their concern. Who gets disappointed over a non-existent person anyway? She tried not to be a downer. It was a good trip, she knew. She had enjoyed it tremendously.

She didn’t pay much attention to the immigration. In no time, she was on the plane and strapped to her seat. Any window of opportunity Asami had to appear was gone. Their website was down. There was no trace to show that Future Industries ever had this program, or that Asami had ever existed. Maybe she hadn’t. Maybe she had just been a figment of Korra’s imagination, except that Bolin and Opal had seen her too. Well, that just tanked her theory.

Korra looked down at the sunset lighting up the city as they took off. She could point out the places they had been. Been there, done this, seen that, but there was so much more to explore. She took out her camera, scrolling through the pictures. Beside her, Opal laid her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“It was an awesome trip! Don’t let it get you down. Look how happy we are here!” Korra thumbed through the photos of them laughing, posing beside several cosplayers, of them at the fireworks. Even those failed to capture the adventure they had.

Korra wished she had the chance to say a proper goodbye. This time tomorrow she would be someone else for someone else. Asami lived now only in her thoughts and her dreams, and in her memories of their time. That too would wash away with time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Korra walked around the exhibition, stopping before an installation labelled ‘Binary’. It consisted of two faulty TVs, both were showing the news, flickering on and off. Oh, what the hell, she was bored. She could spend a few minutes here. Korra contemplated it. She contemplated it as hard as she could until her brain started to hurt. She gave up.

In one hand, she held a flute of champagne, the only thing keeping her half-awake. The exhibition was far from boring, of course, and her work decorated one section of it. It was just that she had been here for nearly four hours, and explained her work at least a hundred times. Bolin and Opal had dropped by and left after declaring themselves ‘too uncultured’ for it. Mako sent his congratulations together with a bottle of champagne, but didn’t show. She preferred it that way.

She looked at the far wall. There was a painting there of a black-haired green eyed girl against the Japanese backdrop, surrounded by metallic gray robots. The smile on her face was dazzling, lit by fireworks in the sky. She’d spent just three days on this piece, working non-stop and taking only coffee breaks. She had been determined to leave at least one memory of that robot girl behind. Asami, the S.A.T.O.

“… _Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries…investigation…”_ Korra turned back to the TV set. _“For the intrusion of privacy… illegal collation of private and personal data from social media_ … _unlawful use of personal information collected for other purposes…kingpin of the data blackmarket..._ ” That brand sounded familiar. Korra took two steps closer, watching a middle-aged man being sheltered by his publicist into a black car, in between the intermittent screen blackouts.  

There was a tap on her shoulder. Korra turned and almost dropped her glass. Bright emerald eyes bored into hers. The smile was an amazing replica. Her long, wavy raven hair was pushed back over shoulder and held up by a clip on one side. What the actual fuck.

“Hi?” The girl in front of her said.

“Hello,” Korra whispered.

“I’m looking for Korra?”

“That’s me.” Korra managed to squeeze out the words. She held out her hand in a confused daze and the girl shook it, half-amused. Her hand was warm. Korra squeezed it gently and felt it twitched a little. So this is how it was supposed feel, all this time. The girl was dressed in casual pants and a leather jacket, quite unlike everyone else. “Do I know you?”

“So, I was going to spend the whole day messing in my garage instead of visiting a random exhibition, no offence, but my friend Zhu Li said there was a piece I just had to see. And so I’ve been wading through this crowd for some time looking for you.” She pointed at the painting in the far wall. “You drew that didn’t you? Have we met before?”

“Um uh,” Korra coughed. “No I don’t believe we have.” They turned to look at the painting together. The painting was a spitting likeness of the girl. It was impossible to ignore. “Erm. It’s about robots. And er…people. A girl.” Her brain was deserting her in her time of dire need. Korra blamed the champagne. “It’s uh…it was just a beautiful inspiration and creative license.” The girl beside her arched an eyebrow. Korra did an imaginary facepalm. If she were the girl right now, she would be slowly backing away.

Instead, the girl scanned crowd and shuffled closer. She smelled different. Good different. “Why don’t we just ditch this?” She whispered conspiratorially. “How about you tell me all about it over coffee? I know a place just down the road with my favourite expresso blend.”

“Are you a serial killer?” Korra asked. "Because I have a no-coffee-with-serial-killers policy."

“Cross my heart,” The girl said solemnly. “I’m as harmless as they get.”

“Okay Asami, let's go!” Korra couldn’t help smiling. 

The girl squinted at her. "How'd you know my name?"

"That really is your name?" The girl flipped her hair back and Korra gulped. "Facebook?"

"Try again."

"Angel visions and prophetic dreams?" Now Asami was looking at her, half-wary, half amused. 

"Would you believe shady companies, robots and a trip to Tokyo?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! In one world, Asami says, "I'm intrigued. Coffee?" And they have coffee amidst the growing attraction and sexual tension which inevitably leads to a hot, passionate...kiss (because Teen). In another world, Asami runs out of the room, creeped out, swearing never to talk to Korra again. Your call!
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! You guys are awesome!


End file.
